berbanding terbalik
by Filatipphia
Summary: Sakura Haruno tumbuh dan hidup dalam keluarga yang bisa dibilang berkecukupan. Tenten terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. au.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Sakura Haruno & Tenten | I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: trigger warning for people who are sensitive about this topic; like privilege and sum. minim dialogue. au. and OOC.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno merupakan sosok yang cantik dan cerdas. Ia tumbuh dan hidup dalam keluarga yang bisa dibilang berkecukupan. Latar belakang ekonominya yang bagus membuat ia selalu mampu menggapai apa yang ia inginkan sebab ia dengan mudah mendapat fasilitas yang mendukungnya.

Sakura ingin bisa bermain piano? Maka ia tinggal minta untuk les piano.

Sakura ingin pintar bahasa inggris? Maka ia tinggal minta untuk les bahasa inggris.

Namun tentu saja itu semua juga disokong dengan otaknya yang memang pandai. Sehingga ia bisa mengikuti semuanya tanpa hambatan berarti.

Kedua orang tuanya adalah pegawai negeri. Ayahnya seorang yang bekerja di instansi pemerintahan. Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang bidan yang kini telah memiliki klinik sendiri sebagai sampingan. Dan ia adalah anak tunggal.

Tentu saja Sakura merasa senang karena hidupnya tak pernah kekurangan. Setiap ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia tak perlu pusing memikirkan soal biaya. Tinggal sedikit usaha, semuanya beres.

Tetapi, karena ayah dan ibunya selalu sibuk bekerja dan bekerja, sedari kecil Sakura selalu merasa sendiri. Ditambah ia tak memiliki saudara yang membuatnya kerap merasa... kesepian, kau tahu. Ia diasuh oleh _baby sitter._ Dan hanya bertemu dengan keluarganya beberapa hari sekali, itupun cuma sebentar sebelum mereka berdua kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Sedangkan Tenten adalah seorang gadis manis yang terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Malah, seringkali, ia kesulitan masalah uang. Meski begitu, otaknya yang juga encer cukup membantunya dalam menjalani hidup.

Terkadang, Tenten bahkan hanya makan dengan lauk garam. Padahal hari kemarinnya ia bisa makan dengan daging ayam.

Ayahnya yang seorang pedagang keliling memang memiliki pemasukan yang tak pasti. Apalagi ibunya juga hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa sehingga tak bisa menambah-nambah uang jajan. Ia merupakan putri sulung dari empat bersaudara.

Sedari kecil, ia diajarkan mengalah. Jika menginginkan sesuatu, Tenten tak pernah bilang. Sebab ia tahu, mau merengek sebanyak apapun, orang tuanya tak akan pernah mengabulkan.

Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk diam daripada menangis yang hanya bikin mereka pusing dan membuat dirinya lelah. Yah, bukannya ia ingin menyalahkan keadaan, sih. Toh, dirinya juga paham bahwa orang tuanya bukan tak _mau_ membelikan, tetapi tak _mampu_ membelikan.

Apalagi, ia punya tiga orang adik yang masih kecil-kecil. Sudah pasti dengan penghasilan pas-pasan, hal itu hanya mampu memenuhi kebutuhan pokok mereka.

Ketika sudah lebih besar dan lebih mengerti, Tenten harus berusaha sendiri kala menginginkan sesuatu. Saat SD-SMP, ia mulai berjualan. Saat SMA, ia mulai kerja sampingan.

Tenten tak ingin merasa dikasihani. Meski memang keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang bisa dibilang buruk ini terkadang membuatnya merasa sesak.

Namun, melihat kehangatan antara kedua orang tuanya, sedikit mengobati rasa iri Tenten kepada teman-temannya yang lebih mampu. Ditambah keluguan tiga adik kecilnya yang lucu-lucu membuat harinya yang monokrom jadi sedikit lebih berwarna.

Kala sang ayah pulang berjualan di senja hari, ibunya akan selalu menyambut dengan senyuman manis. Ayahnya harus berangkat sedari subuh, dan baru pulang ketika matahari terbenam. Singkatnya, dari petang hingga petang.

Tetapi ketika sang ibu mengantar ayah ke depan pintu, lalu menyambut kepulangannya di depan pintu pula, hal itu membuat senyumnya merekah.

Sakura dan Tenten memang memiliki kehidupan yang berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mereka bertemu di masa putih abu-abu.

Sama-sama bersekolah di situ dan bahkan berada dalam satu kelas, juga merupakan teman sebangku, membuat keduanya menjadi dekat.

Keduanya mengenyam pendidikan Sekolah Menengah Atas di salah satu sekolah swasta yang bagus.

Meski Tenten harus berusaha mati-matian agar bisa terus berlanjut untuk sekolah di sini. Tak terhitung berapa banyak ia memohon kepada pihak sekolah soal keringanan biaya. Dan untungnya, sekali lagi, otaknya bisa dipakai pada saat-saat seperti ini. Sehingga ia bisa bertahan karena beasiswa.

Walau memiliki kehidupan yang jauh berbeda, toh keduanya bisa akur satu sama lain dengan baik. Bagi Sakura, Tenten adalah sosok yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Dan bagi Tenten, Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyebalkan seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sampai akhirnya, kini mereka sudah lulus tahun lalu.

Sekarang, Sakura adalah mahasiswi kedokteran di salah satu perguruan tinggi bergengsi. Tentu saja selain butuh biaya yang besar, ada usaha yang tak kalah besar pula. Dirinya harus belajar mati-matian agar bisa diterima.

Di sisi lain, Tenten tentu saja tak bisa mengenyam bangku kuliah reguler. Lepas SMA, ia harus bekerja demi membiayai pendidikannya sendiri sekaligus membantu perekonomian keluarga. Apapagi ia adalah anak pertama yang harus sekuat tenaga banting tulang demi mendapat uang. Dan hari liburnya ia habiskan untuk menuntut ilmu.

Sakura kadang iri kepada Tenten yang bisa selalu terlihat baik-baik saja dan memiliki keluarga yang dipenuhi kasih sayang.

Tenten kerap iri kepada Sakura karena kebutuhan gadis itu selalu terpenuhi tanpa pernah memikirkan soal kekurangan.

(Walaupun tentu saja keduanya tak akan pernah saling memberitahukan hal ini.)

Lalu ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk bereuni di hari dengan jadwal yang tidak begitu padat, mereka bertemu di salah satu restoran sushi kelas menengah. Yang tentu saja agar bisa dijangkau Tenten, namun kualitas rasanya masih bisa ditolerir oleh lidah Sakura. Karena mau bagaimana pun, pantang bagi Tenten untuk dibayari.

Dan tiba-tiba, kala keheningan telah lama menyelimuti mereka, sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Sakura. Sedari tadi ia memang melamun memikirkan tugasnya yang menumpuk, membuat batinnya melayang jauh ke sana kemari mengurusi hal-hal random demi bisa kabur sejenak dari realita. Pikirannya akhirnya kembali ke saat-saat mereka masih SMA. Merembet ke hidupnya. Merembet ke hidup teman di sebelahnya.

Gadis bersurai pink itu akhirnya membuka mulut, memulai pembicaraan antara keduanya, "Hey, Tenten, menurutmu, apa uang bisa membuat seseorang bahagia?"

Tenten yang sedang mengunyah makanannya, berhenti. Perempuan bercepol dua itu berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat kembali segala yang pernah dilaluinya dari kecil hingga sekarang. Bahkan tubuhnya masih kaku-kaku karena lembur semalam.

"Bagi diriku yang pernah menderita karena masalah ekonomi, kau mengharapkan jawaban seperti apa, Sakura?" Tenten menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: tiba-tiba kepengen aja gitu nulis begini:"(((( biar pas 1k words a/n-nya gabanyak-banyak www


End file.
